1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to an article of manufacture that is a drill bit possessing hard abrasive rods cast into steel, such as tungsten carbide rods cast into steel, that is used to drill holes into geological formations using rotary drilling techniques typically used in the oil and gas drilling industries. The field of invention further relates to a composition of matter comprised of tungsten carbide rods cast into relatively softer bit matrix materials, such an alloy steel, to make a self-sharpening drill bit as the bit wears during drilling. The field of invention further relates to the method using the drill bit having tungsten carbide rods cast in steel to drill holes into geological formations that relies upon the progressive exposure of the tungsten carbide rods during the natural wear and erosion of the softer steel alloy matrix material in the drilling bit which results in the self-sharpening of the drill bit. The field of invention further relates to the method of making a long-lasting drill bit comprised of hard abrasive rods cast into steel that is self-sharpening upon the wear of the drill bit during drilling operations. The field of invention further relates to the method of making a long-lasting drill bit by pre-stressing mechanical elements comprising the drill bit that results in the expansion of the drill bit at its bottom during wear of the drill bit thereby producing a constant diameter hole as the bit wears. The field of invention further relates to a method of making the self-sharpening drill bit that relies upon using hardened metal scrapers that become exposed as the bit undergoes lateral wear which tend to produce a constant diameter hole as the bit wears. And finally, the field of invention relates to a method of making the self-sharpening drill bit that relies upon the lateral drill bit wear to uncover and expose new mud channels that results in lateral mud flow which in turn tends to produce a constant diameter hole as the bit undergoes lateral wear.
2. Description of Prior Art
At the time of the filing of the application herein, the applicant is unaware of any prior art that is relevant to the invention.